When You Say Nothing At All
by IamBenson
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot Songfic. E/O Forever. I love this song, when i hear it, Elliot and Olivia pop into my head. i don't own SVU or the song by ALISON KRAUS


Olivia sat in her new apartment, looking around. It was slightly bigger than the one she had before, but it was in a safer building. The door opened to a spacious cozy living room, a kitchen to the right with a small breakfast nook/bar. The left revealed a small hallway that led to the second bedroom, which would turn into her office, and a small ½ bath. Before the hallway on the left, was the master bedroom.

She sighed and looked at the boxes surrounding her in the living room. _'Wow, I don't want to do this alone.'_

As if someone heard her, there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. On the other side stood her best friend Elliot Stabler. "Elliot?"

"Hey Liv, thought you could use some help." She smiled and welcomed into her new home.

"Well, let's get started I guess."

They began in the office setting up her computer and business files. After that took an hour, They started on the kitchen and living room. Olivia put her barely used dishes in the cupboards and cabinets, while Elliot set her plasma tv and entertainment system.

Elliot noticed Olivia trying to climb on the counter, after the tv was set. He came up behind her and put his hands on her waist to steady her. She looked at him and they smiled. She place some of her mothers old decorative plates on the top on the cabinets.

When she was done, Olivia turned to Elliot who was still holding on to her sides, and nodded. She put an arm on his shoulder and he helped her down off the counter. "Thank you."

He smiled, "Your welcome." He stood there a moment, still holding on to her sides, that he helped her down with. Finally coming back into the land of reality, Elliot let go and walked back into her living room to set up her dvd's and cd's.

Olivia stood there still entranced by Elliot's look, and touch. She shook it off as a freak moment. It was time to start on her bedroom, so she turned on her stereo, next to Elliot, and shoved about six boxes into the bedroom.

The soft music of Alison Kraus filled the apartment.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

Elliot heard the first verse and stopped listening to the words of the music.

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Olivia smiled from the doorway of her bedroom as Elliot sighed than sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Elliot's head shot up, when he felt a hand on his back. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just trying to listen to this."

"Oh, Ok." Olivia tried to leave but Elliot grabbed her hand and brought her around to sit next to him.

"Listen with me."

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

"Olivia?"

Olivia had a tear in her eye, as Elliot continued to hold on to her hand. The words were so true for her in every way. Elliot could look at her and she would be floating on air. His touch sent shivers down her spine. His eyes melted hers with one look. Her heart floats with the sound of his voice. His sheer presence sent her into heaven.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"Olivia, Did you play the song to let me know how you feel?" all she could do was nod. "Liv."

He pulled her in his arms and held her gently. They sat there and listened to the rest of it.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"Elliot?" He just looked into her eyes and it was all she needed. It was the answer she was looking for. Olivia kissed him on the lips gently.

"How did you know that I wanted you to kiss me?"

"You say it best when you say noting at all." Elliot and Olivia both smiled at each other and he kissed her again.


End file.
